Sonic Life Revamped
by Geobutter66
Summary: A messed up story about a few Sonic characters living in a mansion together...that's it. Rated to for some...language, not now, but later...


Sonic Life: Revamped

I R B BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!! ...*cricket, cricket*. *takes out bazooka and shoots the cricket*. Anyways, most of you don't know me, but for the small amount of people who do remember this story name, then congratulations, you get a cookie. My old account was Lane The Hedgehog, and my one story was Sonic Life, which had ended around Christmas time, but now I'm back. I'm starting fresh, as fresh as the smell of a pizza...now I'm hungry. If you don't know what this story is about, don't worry, you will soon. Sit back, grab a bag of popcorn, get a few friends, go to the bathroom, finish your Halo match, put on your reading glasses, and enjoy...oh, and this story is in Script format.

* * *

Sonic and Tails stood in awe at the giant doors in front of them. Sonic had entered a 'guess how many jelly beans are in the jar' contest, and somehow, in some unknown, out of this world, he guess the exact amount. 478.5. Yes, there was half a jellybean in there. His prize, a mansion. An enormous mansion that had once belonged to Bob Barker. Sonic was allowed to bring 8 other friends with him to live in this...this...monster of a house.

Sonic: I still can't believe that I won this mansion.

Tails: Ya, it's amazing...

Just then, a red blur landed on the ground. Can you guess who? ...no, not the game. Really, guess who. It was Knuckles, who else is red? ...Shadow doesn't count...

Knuckles: Holy Flippy Jacks Pancakes, that is one BIG house.

Tails: Ya, it's amazing...

Knuckles: So, what are we waiting for, lets go in...

Sonic: No, we must wait for the others.

Knuckles: How many more are there...

Sonic: around 6.

Tails: Ya, it's amazing...

Sonic: Shut up Tails.

Tails: :(

Knuckles: SIX!!!!!!

Sonic: No, 6.

Knuckles: That's what I said...six.

Sonic: No, see, you text line there has the spelling of it, but mine has the number. It's 6.

Knuckles: -_-'

Sonic: : D

Knuckles then walked up to Sonic, and threw a Bruce Lee worthy punch at Sonic, sending him hard into Rouge, who had just got there.

Rouge: What are you, a pervert?

Tails: No, Knuckles just punched him into you...

At that moment, Knuckles walked up to Tails, a Chuck Norrised him into a tree.

Tails: ...ouch... :,(

Rouge: So, this is the place...

Tails: Ya, it's amazi...

Sonic and Knuckles: SHUT UP!!!!

Rouge: Well, I wonder if it has any jewels in there.

Sonic: Oh no, your not taking anything from my new house, so don't even think about it :(

Knuckles: I have to ask, what's with the little emotes in our speech lines?

Sonic: O_o?

Knuckles: Exactly...

Just then, a large flash of light filled the area that the four were standing in, and when the flash was gone, Shadow was standing in it's spot.

Knuckles: WOW, REALLY!? YOU INVITED MR. EMO!!!!

Sonic: :P

Knuckles: : /...F**k you.

???:SONIKU!!!!

...And in a flash, Amy had pummeled Sonic to the ground.

Sonic: AMY!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!

Amy: :(

Cream walked up the path...

Cream: I came with Amy.

Tails: -______-'

Knuckles: Wow, long mouth....

Sonic: That leaves only 2 more...

Rouge: And who might those be?

And right when she asked that, two portals exploded from out of pure nothingness, one made of flames, and the other made out of...you know, I really have no idea. I'm just the narrator... Silver walked out of the...blueish looking one, and Blaze out the other. Silver looked around.

Silver: : D!!!!!!!!! BIG HOUSE!

Blaze just rolled her eyes, and walked over to Sonic, while Silver hugged the house.

Blaze: I guess I should thank you for the invite...

Sonic: : D

Blaze: O_o? Are you okay...?

Sonic: I just had twenty two cases of Pepsi before I got here, and the sugar just kicked in now... : P

Blaze: O...kay...

Silver: I could just kiss the house...

Silver gives the house a kiss...eww...not cool man, not cool.

Knuckles: Lets get in before Silver starts doing it with the house...

So, they all walked in, not expecting what messed up horrors await them, could this be it? Wait, could it be what? Huh? 3.14? I'm confused......

End of day 0

* * *

Geo: I R B THE BEST!

Tails: Ya, it's amazing...

Geo: :(... I'MA FIREN MA LAZAR!!! *fires lazar at Tails*

Tails: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sonic: Anyways, read and review...if you want...

Shadow: I R B COOL!

Geo: You don't deserve to be cool, or talk in short forms :( *fires lazar at Shadow*.


End file.
